Kenshin Uesugi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kenshin Uesugi. Samurai Warriors *"This battle is ours! Advance!" *"Heavens bear witness!" *"An impressive foe!" *"May the gods show you mercy!" *"Your skills are admirable!" *"There is more glory to be had! Forward!" *"A magnificent warrior!" *"My might shall go down in legend!" *"Your might shall go down in legend!" *"This does not look good." *"It appears this is the end." *"Send reinforcements at once!" *"Hmm. I commend your skill!" *"You are surrounded! Use caution!" *"I gladly accept your help." *"Come!" *"You are in over your head!" *"The gods have forsaken me." *"Fortune was not with us." *"Life is but a dream, death is..." *"This body knows no mercy!" *"This land knows no peace!" *"This spirit knows no obstacle!" Samurai Warriors 2 *"A warrior lives for battle." *"May the gods show you mercy." *"You are barely worthy of dying at my hands." *"I shall teach you the true horrors of war." *"Over already? I was hoping for more of a challenge!" *"To live amongst death...magnificent!" *"Great Bishamonten, do not abandon me!" *"The heavens shine upon you!" *"I'm glad someone is here to make this battle interesting." *"Bishamonten burns within you as well!" *"Friend, let us enjoy this battle together!" *"War is like a fine wine. Come, let us savor its taste." Samurai Warriors 3 *"There is no greater pleasure than the thrill of battle." *"I shall fight a battle worthy of the heavens themselves." *"The moment of truth awaits us all." *"Bear witness." *"This amuses me." *"War suits me well." *"May the gods show you mercy!" *"The evil that plagues this land shall be purged." *"All glory to the God of War!" *"Follow me to victory!" *"My spirit walks the path of righteousness!" *"This land has become a veritable hell!" *"This body has become a God of War!" Samurai Warriors 4 *"I dedicate this battle to the gods in the heavens." *"The base has fallen into my hands." Warriors Orochi *"Perish." *"Match this!" *"Heaven's might." *"Flames of Hell..." *"...Vanquish the wicked!" *"Glorious war." *"May the gods show you mercy!" *"Foolish mortals! When will you ever learn?" *"You have heaven's attention now, warrior!" *"The heavens echo with your exploits!" *"You do the heavens' work too, I see." *"The heavens shine upon you!" *"I'm glad someone is here to make this battle interesting." *"I can smell death hanging over me... Just how I like it." *"This hell shall be our playground." *"Friend. Let us enjoy this battle together." *"I am the God of War. Tremble before me." *"All is according to heaven's decree..." *"Life is but a moment, and death is but a dream..." *"You are my fitting successor in war, Kanetsugu." *"The God of War burns within you as well." *"Yes, Kanetsugu... Treasure your allies always." *"You are the true God of War." *"I am honored to see a legend in action." *"It is a true joy to enter battle at your side." *"The more enemies appear, the more fun we will have." *"Quite magnificent." *"This new hell shall be ours." *"I wish I could have fought with you before." *"There is a true art to your warfare." *"I sense that you and I share a love for battle." *"Come... Nemesis." *"There's a reason you are my nemesis, after all..." *"Well played, old foe..." *"You may frighten others, but I will enjoy this." *"I hope I may have another chance to sample this rare delight..." *"The God of War, broken..." *"You certainly look the part... This should be good..." *"I am honored to have fought you..." *"You have the gift..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"A warrior lives... for battle." *"Battle is ecstasy." *"Providence!" *"This is war!" *"The God of War watches over me." *"The very sun pales in comparison to your might." *"Your might is a fitting tribute to the God of War." *"Together, you and I will drink the sweet wine of victory." *"The God of War himself would be proud of you." *"You fight well, boy." *"You bring honor to your kind." *"I will exorcise you, demon." *"Your strength is beyond human..." *"My burning spirit cannot match your icy vision..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Shall we have a drink before we go?" *"Let us toast to glorious victory." *"Onbei shiramanda yasowaka... I request the protection of the Heavens." *"We must prepare for the next battle." *"We must celebrate our victory with a drink." *"You will take this. I want you to use it wisely." *"Impressive. The gods smile upon you." *"How unfortunate... Ensure that it does not happen again." *"I exorcised many enemy officers in the last battle. I enjoy the protection of the Heavens." *"It has been a long time since I have partaken in the sweet nectar that is war. I am parched." *"For me, nothing is better than continually drinking from the sweet chalice of war. I could use another cup..." *"Nothing is better than enjoying a fine wine. I raise my glass to it and to the dream that is life itself." *"May the gods show you mercy!" *"I have exorcised a thousand evils to ascend to the rank of Unrivaled Warrior!" *"You are an Unrivaled Warrior! Only a holy soldier such as you is worthy of the honor!" *"Kanetsugu, through your faith, you have distinguished yourself as an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Dear sister, you are an indomitable force. Or should I say an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Nemesis, I see your tactics have made you an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"No doubt the God of War is a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"To struggle in battle is a beautiful thing, to be enjoyed like a fine wine." *"There is another me? Perhaps I have drunk too much again." *"That was fighting of a very high caliber." *"Superb!" *"I am sorry to require your assistance." *"You are the one to bring me providence?" *"Call it battle or the chance to wipe the world clean of deception!" *"Have I failed to embrace victory?" *"Kanetsugu, you fight with a purpose." *"Kanetsugu, it makes me happy to accept your help." *"Dear sister, your powers are insurmountable." *"Dear sister, are you here to make an example of my frailties?" *"You are an old enemy, but a formidable combatant nonetheless." *"My greatest foe has come in my time of need?" *"You are known as the God of War for a reason!" *"What a fortuitous blessing to have the God of War as my savior!" *"You fought with distinction. You must refute false doctrines and let the truth be known!" *"Such feats of combat deserve the highest of praise. Even the heavens applaud you." *"I am hardly worthy of your support. This has fortified my zeal for battle!" *"I must thank you for your help. You have given me the means to continue my crusade!" *"This is war. Or should I say the purging of all falsehood. As such, I will enjoy this clash very much." *"I have succumbed to defeat? Although there is pleasure in flight. That is, if we may meet in battle again." *"Kanetsugu, you decorated yourself in honor. Your passion burned in a solemn tone." *"Kanetsugu, I am grateful for your help. It is hard to believe you have already assumed such a role." *"No one is a match for you, dear sister." *"Dear sister, have you come to berate my inadequacies? Forgive me for my incompetence." *"Well fought, my great rival. Let us compete strategically and dominate this battlefield together!" *"My nemesis has come to deliver me from harm? In perilous circumstances such as this, we must fight together!" *"No wonder you carry the title God of War. It is an honor to witness your heroics with my own eyes." *"In a time of great danger, I am visited by the God of War? This can be nothing but divine guidance!" *"I am overjoyed to see you fight so well. Cast out all evil and lead the call of the righteous!" *"Your feats of combat are like a fine wine that enriches and replenishes the soul." *"You have taken it upon yourself to charge into this pit of fire? It will be a pleasure to dispel these terrors together!" *"I am most delighted that you have come to my aid. You are a good soul." *"Now it is time to enjoy a clash of arms. I knew one day we would meet as enemies." *"Even in defeat, I am most pleased. This was a true battle!" *"Nicely done, Kanetsugu. It seems you have found yourself on the battlefield." *"You have come to my rescue, Kanetsugu? I am so delighted to see how you have grown." *"Dear sister, you have shown me the way. To fight with indiscriminate justice means to attack without mercy!" *"We are called together by blood. And through this blood, we shall turn this treacherous land into dust!" *"Nemesis, let us drink a toast. To the battlefield you have forged for us all!" *"Should I say welcome home, my nemesis? A place of such strife is where you and I belong." *"You truly are the God of War! Martial deeds of that ilk could never be the work of man." *"Thank you for reinforcing my efforts. You have my deepest admiration, God of War!" *"The bell for battle has been rung." *"Your style is most appealing..." *"The full glory of battle... Allow me to enjoy it some more." *"Kanetsugu, I have time to give you a lesson." *"An excellent attack." *"You have studied well, Kanetsugu. Now witness that which you have yet to learn." *"My sister... this could prove difficult." *"I cannot repel such a fierce attack! Sister... are you smiling?" *"I must give this my all, or be consumed..." *"True rivals speak through their conflict." *"I would expect no less, my nemesis. This is how it should be." *"Do not become too proud, my nemesis. I still have some secrets left to share." *"The Heavens shall watch this battle with interest." *"What sheer power! Every strike like a falling boulder!" *"Onbei shiramanda yasowaka... Heavens! Grant me strength against the God of War!" *"I shall gorge myself on this glorious battle..." *"This battle may be too much, even for me." *"No half measures. We must wage war to the death." *"Show me how you have grown, Kanetsugu." *"When you meet your sister, you must kill your sister." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Crush evil and reveal the truth." *"I never understand you." *"I shall keep you safe." *"Guan Ping. Express yourself." *"Acting alone inspires further truths about battle." *"I fought a mock battle against our comrades. I hope, one day, for a real one." Pokémon Conquest *"Let us savor this battle together." *"The fates shall decide the victor..." *"Now, we fight." *"Still slumbering..." *"Unable to move..." *"The advantage lies with us." *"Hmm..." *"(Attack)... Now..." *"My (Item)..." *"I shall cut us a path to victory!" *"Now that I have linked with (Pokémon), the prospect of battle seems more pleasurable." *"I daresay we shall meet again." *"I love the smell of the battlefield. With this battle, (Pokémon) and I will put the world to rights." *"Fate is not on our side..." *"I see..." *"You fight extremely well, I must say..." *"Victorious..." *"Our enemies have been eliminated." *"The time for battle is upon us." *"Let us enjoy this battle." *"Three battles... The time for victory has come." *"I will respond to your favor on the field of battle." *"So my power is of no use here..." *"It is regrettably long since I've entered into battle..." *"We shall see one another again on the battlefield." *"No doubt we shall meet again on the battlefield." *"It is my fervent wish to go on a training trip with (Pokémon). Do I have your permission?" *"I am thinking of taking a trip in order to meet some stronger Pokémon." *"I shall return imminently." *"I see..." *"I have returned. The trip was a success. I believe (Pokémon) has also grown stronger." *"I have returned from a fine trip. From here on, I shall relish battle alongside (Pokémon)." *"To think that the day would come when I would catch a cold... They say medicine helps in cases like these..." *"It must be that cold from our neighboring land. They say medicine helps in cases like these..." *"Hay fever... Gone imminently if only I had some hayfever pills." *"This is some heat... But (Pokémon) is full of life." *"It is indeed cold... But (Pokémon) is full of life." *"It seems (Pokémon) has been filled with vigor by this rain..." *"Now is the ideal time to procure some useful items." *"Talk of the devil, and she is bound to appear..." *"This feeling... (Pokémon)... Do you feel it too? The prospect of battle will be exciting to me if we are together, (Pokémon)." *"This feeling... (Pokémon)... Do you feel it too?" *"The prospect of battle will be exciting to me if we are together, (Pokémon)." *"(Pokémon) has been gone since morning. To where...?" *"So... you're back. Hm? This is for me?" *"(Pokémon)...? What is...?" *"That is quite something." *"It pains me to part with you, (Pokémon). Maybe we will meet again." *"More allies, I see. But the real work still lies ahead of us. I know you agree, (Pokémon)." *"We now have more Warriors in our army. The Pokémon too appear satisfied by this development." *"The number of our allies has reached 50. The Pokémon too appear satisfied by this development." *"Come, (Pokémon)." *"This is a sight I should like people from other kingdoms to see." *"Now is the time to scout for brave Warriors from other lands. Come, (Pokémon)." *"A fine opportunity. This is the time to form a link." *"And yet... To link with that kind of Pokémon, you must first be able to reach (Kingdom)." *"Hmmm... A great din..." *"This is pleasant. (Pokémon), let us savor this year's battles together." *"So... The honorable intentions of our army are clear to all. The Pokémon, too, seem impressed." *"Everybody is angered. Even the Pokémon seem displeased." *"Pathetic. What amateurs. Now they shall have Kenshin to face. Come, (Pokémon)!" *"I shall continue to wield my strength as best I can." *"I shall continue to serve in the name of justice and honor." *"Oh. Me?" *"(Pokémon) is pleased by this development." *"Instruct me." *"I see." *"I shall continue to serve you as before." *"You wish to end this." *"Come, (Pokémon)." *"Pick one, (Pokémon)." *"Which to choose...?" *"We shall begin." *"Good." *"Very good." *"Ha..." *"...Oh." *"Hmm." *"Well, well." *"What to make...?" *"More junk. What to do about it?" *"My strength has been further augmented." *"Press this button...?" *"Hm? A great power is rising up in me..." *"It seems I have grown stronger. I relish the thought of my next battle." *"You displayed not inconsiderable capability. I will thus appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"I implore you to devote yourselves to this army with all you have." *"The strength of (Leader)'s army... This will make for an invigorating battle." *"Battle with one's mortal enemy... So this is how it is to end..." Kessen III Category:Quotes